The Return of Kira
by CreativelyOriginal
Summary: 18 years after Light Yagami died the world has became just as bad as it was before Light got the Death Note. When 16 year old Shontelle Taylor gets the death note she vows she will be a better Kira than Light Yagami but will she lose herself, her friends, family, and anything else she holds dear trying to be Kira? Will she get caught by Near or will she prevail?
1. A New Note, A New Kira

**Hi guys! I know I've been inactive on fanfiction lately and I've been procrastinating about putting this. I will be working on this fanfic any chance I get, and I will be finishing this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do no own Death Note, if I did would I really be writing on fanfiction?**

**Now on to the story:**

* * *

A New Note, A New Kira

It was an ordinary Saturday morning with my family out of the house and myself too busy/lazy to leave the house. I was anxiously trying to finish my history report on Kira before the deadline on Tuesday.

It was amazing to think that Kira was so popular, so feared 18 years ago and I can barley find any information on the guy. All I found were basic details and I've been working on this project for almost 2 weeks.

After almost 3½ hours of seemingly endless typing I was finished.

I sighed, went over to the balcony and leaned back in one of the chairs.

"I'm surprised Light made it as far as he did. He had the right idea. Trying to kill criminals to keep the world at peace. But he screwed up when got his whole godlike complex. I mean what the hell was he thinking, trying to become God. I can't exactly say I'm surprised the L (Near) beat him. Trying to become god led to his downfall. I bet, I Shontelle Taylor, could be a better Kira than Light Yagami ever was." As soon as those words came out of my mouth I sealed my fate. The next thing I knew a black note book fell close to where I was sitting. As soon as I picked up the book a skeleton-like figure appeared in front of me.

I screamed and tripped out of my chair.

"So this is the person who wants to be my successor. A little girl that can't be older than 16. Who said she could be a better Kira then me." The figure look amused.

"W-w-what a-are you, who a-are you?" I studdered.

"I'm Light Yagami, the only human to ever become a shinigami."

I sat up a little and smirked. "Oh… so you did become a god in someway or another. So how is this book suppose to help me? We are learning about Kira but they never mentioned how Kira killed."

The shinigami laughed. "They teach you about Kira but not the death note. Near must not want a lot of people to know about it."

I stared at the shinigami confused. "The what?"

"The book in your hands. The holder of that book nether goes to Heaven or Hell. This is what Kira, I, used to kill those criminals." Light said.

"So, this power…. This book is mine?" I ask still in awe.

"Yes its yours, unless you don't want it. In that case just give it away. But you forget you ever owned this book."

I smirked. "Why would I give this book up?"

Light grinned.

"Well as my shinigami said to me, when the time comes I will write your name in my Death Note. But until then… who's name are you writing in that note first."

I smiled "I guess you'll just have to find out."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. It will be longer in the future.**

**And before I get asked why made Light a shinigami heres my reason:**

**In the manga when Ryuuk (sp?) wrote Light's name in the death note Ryuuk said "Don't worry you'll like where you're going." And the first thing that popped in my head is that Light became a shinigami shortly after he died. And then this story idea wouldn't leave me alone so here it is.**

**Any way I hope you like the story. Review and let me know what you think! :) ~Creative**


	2. Testing the Note

**Special thanks to: Shortybugg and Luna Star **

**So I think my chapters will start being every 3 days. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. The only thing I own are my OC's.**

**Now on to the story:**

* * *

2. Testing the Note

I sat boredly in history class as my friend, Alexander, gave his report on Kira. Out of the eight people who chose to report on Kira, Alex's was the best. Well his father is Near so naturally his would be the best.

It has been three days since I got the Death Note and I still haven't written a name in it yet. And I don't wanna do this alone. I think it probably would be best to have a partner in this. That would sure make it a hell of a lot easier.

I sighed, staring blankly into space thinking about the note. Who knows maybe I'm too scared to actually write a name? Even though they're just criminals they still have families and people who love them. I don't just wanna take that away. But then again if I do kill off the criminals I would be able to make the world safer for me, and everyone else. Well wouldn't it?

Ten minuets later I was brought back into reality by the school bell signaling school was over.

I grabbed my bag and started to walk out the room when Alex grabbed my wrist.

"Shonie are you ok? You seemed more spaced out the usual?" Alex said, concern written in his charcoal-grey eyes.

"I'm fine." I said putting on my most convincing smile. Alex didn't by it.

"Yea, sure…. Come on let me give you a ride home." He said still looking concerned.

I sighed. "Sure."

When we got in his car and started on the road Alex started to ask me again.

"I know some thing is wrong. We've be friends, best friends, for 10 years. I can tell if something is wrong. Just tell me. It can't be the bad." He said flashing a quick grin then looking back at the road.

"I'm fine, for the thousandth time! I just got a lot on my mind." I threw my bag on the floor of the car. My books fell out of my bag including the death note.

Alex pulled over in an empty parking lot and leaned over to help me put my book back in the bag.

"Here, let me he-" He stopped short of his sentence when saw the Death Note. The look in eyes told me he obviously knew what the Death Note is and does.

Alex snatched the book from the ground. "Why do you have this." He whispered.

"It's a fake." I said quickly.

"Oh it is? Well let's check" Alex pulled a pen out of his pocket and lowered the pen to the page.

I grabbed his hand. "Ok, ok. It's real."

"Why do you have it?" He repeated annoyance starting to slip into his voice.

"I got Saturday. It just fell and now I own it."

"What are you going to do with the book?"

I stayed silent. The last thing I need is for Alex to tell his father. The last thing I need is to be in prison for the rest of my life. After about 5 minuets I spoke.

"Tobecomekira." I said.

"What?"

"To become Kira." I slid down in my seat expecting Alex to yell at me only it never came.

"So I'm not the only one who wants to carry on Kira's legacy." He said quietly.

I stared at Alex slightly shocked. "You support Kira?!"

He sighed. "When my dad used to tell me about Kira I would always think 'what did that mad do? He was only getting rid of criminals.' But I never mentioned my views to my dad. I don't need him on my back."

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Who woulda thought, Alex would support Kira.

"Have you tested the note yet?" Alex said after awhile. I shook my head.

"Well let's test it." Alex quickly scribbled down a name.

"whose name did you write?"

"A person the world could do without." He whispered, with not a trace of remorse on his face.

"Who's name?" I said once again reaching out my hand only to have it swatted away.

"You don't need to know. And I don't wanna talk about it." He said with his voice beginning to rise again. Alex ripped the page out of the note book and tossed it back to me.

He eventually drove me home in silence.

When I got to my house and I started to get out of the car he grabbed my wrist.

"Shontelle we need to show the return of Kira in a big way." Alex said.

"When?"

"Right after school tomorrow."

* * *

**So how was it? Let me know. Feedback is always great.**


	3. The Comback

**So my updating schedule I made is now not working for me. I blame school; I mean last week I had homework in all my classes. It's like they think freshmen need a lot of home work or something.**

**Carpe Diem Vampire****: Near will be an important character in this story. I can't kill him off (as much as I would want to) yet. I'll just say Alex has some abandonment issues. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note if I did L would still be alive.**

**So on to the chapter:**

* * *

3. The Comeback

After Alex dropped my off I went straight to my room. That name he wrote really was bugging me. I would love to try to push the name from my mind but I just can't. He said it was for the greater good but how do I know he wasn't lying? I sigh. I lay on my bed with that name still bugging me. I mean the only person Alex really hated was… wait, no he wouldn't. Alex knows how much his dad loves that person. Alex wouldn't do that. Would he?

The next day Alex wasn't at school. _He wrote her name._ I thought. _That's the only reason I can think of why he's not here._

I walk to my class. I would just have to find out tonight what he wrote. Maybe I can trick him. If I'm lucky.

My phone vibrates. I take it out my pocket. It's from Alex.

_Meet me house 8_

I quickly write my reply before the teacher spots me

_**Y. I thought ur gonna meet me my house after skool**_

_Dad doesnt want me drivin._

_**What we get caught?**_

_I doubt he'd notice I've barely seen him to day. I bet he buried himself in work after what happened yesterday_

_**What happened?**_

_Mom got in a car accident_

An accident? Did he…? Before I can text back my reply my teacher takes my phone. She begins to read them, looks at Alex's empty seat next to me, and then back at me. She hands back my phone and gives it back.

"I can tell this is semi important. Don't let me catch you next time." She whispers. She goes back to her desk and continues whatever she was teaching.

I quickly text my reply.

_**You wrote it didn't you**_

_Igtg c u 8_

Of course. He wouldn't tell me. I guess I'll try again later

XXXXXX

Eight o'clock came quick enough. I hid the note in my purse. I left my house and walked down the street with Light behind me.

"So you're finally using the death note." The shinigami said.

I was silent.

"I don't get it with you. You were all ready to use the note. To become Kira. Then you now seem like you don't wanna do this at all."

I turned on my heel.

"Do you really think that I would be going through with this comeback I didn't want to do this? And I thought you were supposed to be smart." The rest of the walk to Alex's house was silent.

Alex was sitting on the front steps of his porch. He flashed me a quick smile.

"Hey. You-" He stopped short of his sentence when he saw Light. "That's a…" Alex said.

I nodded.

"I didn't think they were real. I thought my dad was joking."

We walked in to Alex's house. It was moderately sized, Not too big, and not too small.

He took us up to his room. I took out the death note and handed it over to Alex.

"So any Idea's on 'Kira's comeback?" He Asked.

I nodded. "I was thinking how about we kill 100 criminals and set their times of deaths at 9 o'clock."

Alex thought for a second, and then nodded. "Alright. That might work." He opened his drawer and pulled out a list of criminals with their names and pictures.

"There are about 200 criminals on that list. But we'll just get rid of the first 100 criminals and save the rest for later."

"OK but were did you get the list anyway?" I asked.

"I hacked into my dad's computer last night."

I sighed and decided not asked any more questions. I held the pen in my shaking hands and lowered to the page and wrote the first name I saw along with the time and cause:

_Tetra Johnson, heartattack will die exactly at 9:00_

I stared at the name for a second, starting to feel guilty but then I remembered she is just a criminal. Nothing more.

I wrote the first 50 names, Alex did the last 50.

"I guess now we are _officially_ Kira." He said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

I laughed nervously. "I guess so."

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V)

At the Californian police department, all was quiet. At 9:10 a call from Los Angeles Maximum Security Prison came in stating the 100 inmates were dead from what appeared to be heartattack. The newer police thought it was a mere coincidence but all the policemen that live through the Kira nightmare knew, Kira had returned.

* * *

**How was it? I have writers block this week so this may not be my best chapter. Again, reveiws are always welcomed, and so is creative critizem.**


	4. Taking Notice

**Thanks to my reviewers. You keep me writing and remind me that I'm a good writer. **

**Shortybugg****: I'll go deeper in to Alex's past and why he hate is mother. Actually in this chapter you'll find out a little bit about Alex's mom and a little about Alex's past. I also would be worried about Alex too if I was Shontelle.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think a freshman in high school could write Death Note as well as the creators?**

**Now on to the story:**

* * *

4. Taking Notice

(3rd person P.O.V)

"It's been three days since those inmates were died of heart attacks and during those three days almost 300 more inmates died." One policeman said. "And 150 of them were from different states."

The younger policemen leaned back in their chairs. None of them saw the point in this meeting. None of them were scared of Kira, but that was mostly because none of them know a lot about Kira except for what they learned in school. As far as they were concerned these inmate deaths were just coincidence, and nothing more. Kira was dead so why should they worry about a dead man?

But the ones who remember Kira, and everything he did, weren't naive enough to believe that this was some coincidence. They knew exactly what was going on. The Kira nightmare 18 years ago was bad enough, with everyone and anyone afraid to be killed by Kira even if they slipped up once. And they certainly don't want that fear again.

A girl who looked no older than 18 stood up with he arms crossed. "Am I the only one who thinks this is bullshit? I mean Kira died 18 years ago. So why are we worrying about this?"

"How much do you know actually know about Kira? You didn't live through Kira. Someone else obviously got Kira's power." Said a 36 year old woman.

"It's not like you know much either. So why talk about something you don't know either." The 18 year old mumbled.

"Oh, of course I don't know much, I was only Kira's, Light's, little sister who moved here 10 year ago. How much would I know anyway?" Sayu said.

The 18 year old glared at Sayu and sat back down.

"I say we see if the killing continue and then take action." Sayu said.

"Sayu, don't we want these deaths to stop? How about we just scare Kira?" Said another person.

"Both ideas would both effective." Said a computerized voice.

Every one turned their attention to the beginning of the room to a small laptop that had L's insignia.

"This Kira seems to be taking a juvenile approach as if he wants his presence to be known. And if that's the case Kira wont be difficult to find." The voice continued. "We should monitor Kira for the moment, but let's also let Kira aware that we know he is here."

Xxxxx

(Shontelle's P.O.V)

Alex lay on the floor of my bedroom floor going through another list flipping through a list of criminals. I lay next to writing names every few minuets.

"Alex lets take a break. I think I wrote about 100 names already." I stand up and lean against my wall.

"If you're going to ask about the name I wrote on Tuesday, it doesn't concern you."

"I'm not an idiot. The one person you hate. You practically told me who you wrote Wednesday."

Alex sat up and glared. "That whore isn't worth writing."

"Oh I think she is." I challenged. "Tuesday she died in a car accident. And that same Tuesday you wrote a name that you refused to tell me. Like I said, I'm not stupid. I just put 2 and 2 together. But wh-" Alex raised his hand to stop me and also stood up.

"She abandoned me and my Dad when I was 3. She came back when 10. All she was was an alcoholic, gold digging, whore. She got money out of my dad just for her alcohol. She left again the next year. She just came back at Christmas last year." He said not looking at me.

"But that's still not a legit reason to kill someone!" I said.

Alex snapped, and pinned me against the wall.

"Do you have any idea what that _bitch_ did?" He yelled. I shook my head. His grip on me tightened. "Ok then. Don't try to justify my reasons for killing her. It's my reason and mine alone." He let me go and I slid down the wall.

Xxxxx

At 6 Alex was walking out my house when L's insignia popped on the t.v screen.

"Kira this is L." The voice said and Alex paled. "I know every thing about you Kira and how you are killing inmates. I also know you cant kill without a name or a face. You will never see my face but I will find you." The T.V. went back to it original programming.

"Fuck." Alex whispered as he walked out the door.

* * *

**So how was that? You know what, I just relised I torture my OCs. Let me know what you think, tell me anything I could improve on. **


	5. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**I'm baaaaaack. Well the reason why this took me so long to update was because I lost my fanfiction notebook and lost all will to update. The something in my head told me to get off my lazy ass and write this chapter anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note all I own is the plot and my oc's.**

* * *

4. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

(Shontelle's P.O.V)

L's message from last night still has me shaken. I have a life, friends, I can't go to jail for this. But if Kira just disappears, and the world gets more dangerous what then? I sigh and pace around my room. I never like killing criminals to begin with. But this is only necessary if I want to keep this world safe. Why is this so difficult? Why can't I be like Alex and not give a damn about those people and just write them with no hesitation?

I grab my cell phone and dial Alex's number. He picks up.

"What Shontelle." He says.

"What's wrong? Still mad about yesterday?" I ask.

"No. Just stressed. About the note, my dad, school, everything I guess." He sighed. Well, I can't blame him about being stressed about his father. His father is L, the person who is looking for Kira. This must be hard to hide from the man who lead to Kira's down fall in the first place 18 years ago.

"About the note, I was wondering how about we lessen the amount we write each day. L won't find us then."

"Don't underestimate my father. He is the one who lead to kira's downfall 18 year's ago. Beside lessen by how much?"

"25 people a day." I say, softly

"What?!" He yells. "25? No that's stupid. What's wrong with are original amount?"

"It's too high. And you know how I feel about writing. This would help us in the end." In all reality this would only help me in the end. And I wouldn't feel as guilty as I do now.

"Oh come on Shonie. Who is that plan going to help? Me, you, or any other citizen relying on Kira to keep this world safe? And beside you need to quit thinking of them as people on the same level as me and you. They are different than you and I. We are helping the world. But what did those criminals do? They are the ones who made this world filthy and crime-ridden and they deserve to be punished." He said.

"I don't care if they're not on the same level as us. They're still people!" I shout.

"Fine Shontelle. Whatever. We need a break from this. How about you meet at that café up the street from your house in about 20 minuets?" Alex said sounding exasperated.

"Sure. Meet you 20 min." I say and hang up.

I grab my purse off my closet door and stuff my phone in my purse. I hide my death note underneath my mattress and put my hair in its normal ponytail and head down out my room down the stairs.

My little sister Roselyn stops me as I get to the door.

"Where you goin'" She asked.

"Meeting Alex."

"Oh. You going to see your boyfriend." She say innocently.

I blush but then quickly hide it. "N-no! Just friends. We're taking a break from our school project at that café up the street."

"Can I commmmmmmmmmme." She said drawing out the m.

"No." I say flatly.

"Please!" Roselyn looks up at me with puppy dog eyes. She knows I cant say no. Damn.

"Fine, Rosie. Lets go." Rose smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked out the door.

This isn't the only time Rosie insisted to tag along on with me when we went to the café. I'm sure Alex will understand.

We walk into the café and spot Alex sitting at a table closest to a window.

I reach into my purse and pull out my wallet and hand Rosie $15.

"Can you by me 3 cookies and mocha?"

She nods and goes to the cashier.

I walk over and sit by Alex.

"Is there a reason why you wanted to come here?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No reason, but we both could use a break for our little project." He says. I grin and lay my head on his shoulder. My sister returns minuets later with the cookies and my coffee.

I grab for my mocha and start to sip it.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?" She says and I choke on my mocha.

"Yes I'm sure!" I shout.

Roselyn laughs. While none of us are paying attention as a man runs in. He reaches into his pocket, pulls out a gun and fires shoots in to the air. Rosie and other people in the café scream.

"Get up and go to the back of the room." He shouts.

We do as he says and hurry to the back of the room. I sit on the floor with Alex and Rosie on either side of me. Rosie clings to my arm. And Alex wraps an arm around my waist.

"Everyone shut up and stay quiet!" He yells.

The man grabs a chair and stares at us. All 20 of us hostages stare right back. Some with faces of fear and horror, and others with emotionless faces.

Hostage situations are delicate. One wrong move by any of us and we could all be dead.

!5 or so minuets later the man stands up. "Ok we're going to do a little count off to five." He says and points at the first person in the line.

"1"

"2"

"3" Alex says.

"4" I say.

"5" Rosie squeaks.

"You stand up." The man points his gun at Rosie.

Rosie grips my arm tighter.

"No wait, she's only 6!" I shout.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" He says and squeezed the trigger.

Before I even take time to think I tackle Rosie getting the bullet in my shoulder. I shriek out in pain.

The man grabs me by the shirt and pulls me to my feet. I stand there and glare at the man while I clutch my shoulder.

He slaps me and points his gun at my head.

"I should just kill you now. But I want to save you for later. But right now I want you to sit." He lowers his gun and shoots me twice in the leg. I scream in pain. "Shontelle!" Alex shouts.

I collapse to the ground forgetting about my shoulder and worrying more about my leg.

While I'm not paying any attention to my sister more shots ring out. She didn't even have time scream.

"ROSELYN!" I scream. I grab Rosie's body and check her pulse. Gone. Nonexistent.

"No! You cant be…!" My voice breaks into sobs. "Please…" I whisper.

Many people give me pitying looks. I don't want their pity. I want my little sister back.

More shots interrupt my sobs.

The man falls dead.

The hostages run out. Alex and I stay.

"I'll call an ambulance." Alex says.

I hug my sister's body closer, sobbing harder than ever.

Minuets later the police and an ambulance show up.

The paramedics take my sister, put her on a stretcher and put a white sheet over her.

I cry harder hugging myself.

They come over to me and put me on a stretcher. And take me to the ambulance.

XXXXX

At the hospital they remove one of the bullets from my leg and the one from my shoulder. Its about 9:30 pm now. We went to that café at noon. I got here at 1:30. They did surgery at 3:00. I must have waked up at after about 9:00.

The nurse walks in. "I see your up. Your family is still here. Do you want to see them?"

"No."

"But are you sure you-"

"Yes I'm sure but if Alex is out there I only want to see him."

The nurse opens her mouth then quickly closes it and leaves the room.

She returns with Alex minuets later and leaves us alone.

"Its all my fault." I say after a while.

"No, its not. You tried protecting her."

"If I protected her so well why the hell is she dead!" I yell and start to cry.

Alex walks over to me and holds me close. I wrap my arms around him and cry harder.

"She never liked to see you sad, remember. Stop crying. Not for me but for her." He says soothingly.

My tears slow. "I should have been me instead." I say only loud enough for me to hear.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank you for staying with me." I say and without thinking I kiss him. He seems surprised at first but then kisses me back. I let all my tears fall ask I kiss him. He pulls me closer, so close our bodies are almost touching. He licks my bottom lip and I automatically let him in. In all this sorrow that has happened today I can share this blissful kiss.

The nurse walks in. "I'm sorry sir, but visit… oh… um…" We automatically split apart.

Alex stands up and nods. "I'll be back tomorrow." He says and I nod. Alex leaves with the nurse leaving me alone with my pain, my sorrow, my happiness, and my other thoughts.

Alex was right. Criminals deserve what we do, what Kira does. My sister was killed by a criminal and I will prevent any other unnecessary murders. For Roselyn's memory.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

I smiled as I walked out of Shontelle's room. My plan worked almost perfectly. Shontelle getting shot wasn't part of it but it still worked.

Its ashamed Roselyn had to die but it was necessary if Shontelle was going to see my view on criminals. I walk down the hall and out the door and head out to my car. The shinigami stands in front of it.

"What do you want?" I say.

"Watch your tone. You remind me if myself when I was alive. But even I wasn't that cruel."

"She wasn't related to me. And besides it was necessary if Shontelle was going to see what criminals were like. I care for Shontelle. But as much as I love her I love justice more."

"You call killing a little girl justice." Light almost shouts.

"Why do you care so much? Oh yea. You had a sister. Sayu right? From what I heard from my father you had I choice between Sayu and the secret of death note. You chose your sister. I don't care what you think. But I'm doing things my way."

"I don't like you. And I could kill you right now." Light say reaching for his death note.

"I don't care but I'll kill Sayu first."

Light stopped short of opening the note.

"Tell Shontelle about any of this and I will kill Sayu." I say. I open my car door almost laughing.

I hope my dad knows what he got into searchingng for this Kira.

* * *

**This is my longest chapter with 1,852 words! Yay! What did you think? Reviews are always welcome.**


	6. Harsh Words

**This chapter has been difficult for me to write. Mostly because of writer's block. And this chapter may not be long. So I apologize if this isn't on my normal writing quality. **

**Disclaimer: In a perfect world I would own Death Note but unfortunately this world isn't perfect. **

* * *

6. Harsh Words

(Third Person P.O.V)

The murders of criminals have been increasing. Last night there was a sudden spike in the murders of criminals. From Kira's usual 100 criminals per day to a surprising 300 overnight. One of the criminal was Tyson Moore, a man who had been on the run for several weeks and the man who was also responsible for last nights shooting at the café. But the police weren't entirely sure that Tyson's death could be linked to Kira considering that he killed a young girl before he died.

The police at the noon police meeting sat in their chairs waiting for a screen to pop on with L's insignia. Most of them were becoming uneasy about Kira as the more criminals died. Policemen who refuse to believe Kira had returned began to accept the grim reality that maybe Kira had returned. No one wanted to live in a world where Kira ruled all.

L's insignia popped on to the screen. All eyes turned to the screen. A young man about 20, more than likely fresh out of college stood up.

"Now what?" The young man said. "Obviously scaring Kira didn't work. Kira's upping his amount of criminals that he kills. We need to stop playing around and capture him already."

"I agree. That is why I am restarting the Special Provision for Kira or SPK. As I have said Kira's approach is juvenile. Kira is a child who is arrogant enough to believe that his actions are justified. Anyone interested in the SPK will meet me at the disclosed address on the screen and at the time displayed." The computerized voice of L paused but then continued. "But remember before you agree this case will be difficult and you will be putting you life in danger. Think about before decide in joining the SPK. That is all." L's insignia disappeared from the screen and showed the address instead.

The young man sat back in his chair. He couldn't risk his life; his family was already devastated by the death of his little sister. They couldn't lose another one. But on the other hand, how many criminals would die before Kira was caught? Would Kira even get caught? He needed to help. He wanted to see Kira gone if anything. In his opinion the world didn't need another Light Yagami.

XXXX

(Shontelle's P.O.V)

I lay on my hospital bed laying in fetal position. Yesterday seems like its on constant repeat in my mind. Roselyn getting shot, me being helpless and unable to do anything to stop it. Then me clinging to her body franticly crying as if I believed something a trivial as tear would bring her back.

The nurse walked in.

"How are you feeling Shontelle?" The nurse asked. I stayed silent.

"Not talking for us today? Well that's okay considering everything you went through yesterday." I tensed noticeably at her words and sat up.

The nurse looked around and notices an untouched plate of food that was bought to me almost an hour ago.

"Aren't you hungry? You really should eat something."

"I'm not hungry." I say in a soft almost broken type voice.

The nurse nods. "Oh and your family are on there way here. The called the front desk and want us to inform you that they are coming to see you." The nurse says and leaves the room.

Oh joy. My family is coming. Or in other words: my family is going to ask me billions of questions about yesterday. That is the last thing I want. I'm forever stuck with the memory of yesterday. I don't want relive it in any way, shape, or form.

Two hours later my family burst into my room. My mom and dad look like they have been crying all night. Well who could blame them? They just lost their youngest daughter. My older brother, Marcus, was stoic as always. He didn't look remotely sad. But on the inside he was probably as torn up as the rest of us.

We sat in an awkward silence.

"We're all glad you ok. We know you did everything you could for… for…" Mom look she would burst in to tears any second.

"It's ok. Mom I understand." I said wishing I could be anywhere else but here.

Marcus crossed his arms.

"Why did you take her with you?" He asked. Here we go. Now I really wish I was somewhere else.

"She begged me. I was only meeting Alex." I say my voice soft.

"Oh so just because a little girl ask you, your going take her with you?"

I glared at him unsuccessfully. "Oh come on when I was younger I would beg you and you would take me anywhere I asked. And I had no idea that would happen."

"She didn't need to go in the first place." He said.

"I always take her with me. I didn't think any thing of it." I say.

"Of course you didn't think." He said, his calm voice slightly rising.

"What do you mean by that?!" I shout.

"You did nothing to protect her!" He says back. His voice still steadily rising.

"I did _nothing_?!" I yell sitting up in my bed.

"Yes you did nothing. You're the reason Roselyn is dead!" He shouted at me.

The words struck me like knife. _You're the reason Roselyn is dead. _ I'm the reason? My fault? He crossed the line. He had no idea what happened.

The words hung in the air. Marcus had a look of guilt on his face as if he could wish more than anything to take those words back. "I didn't mean that. I'm so sorr-"

"Save it." My voice cold.

"But I didn't mean it like that."

I stood up. Pain shot up my injured leg. But I tried to ignore it best I could.

"Sweetie lay back down." Dad said.

"No. What did you mean by that then! You clearly believe her death my fault!" I yell.

Marcus looked down. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Leave."

"I'm sorry, b-"

"I don't care! Get the hell out my room!" I scream.

Marcus leaves my room with nothing else to say.

"I'll talk to him." My father said and runs down the hall out my room.

I fall on to my bed, sobbing.

Mom sits on the bed next to me. "Shontelle. Marcus has a lot going on. He just a month started that job at the police station. Everyone there is stressed about Kira. And R-rose. This situation is hell for everyone."

"He said it was my fault. I tried. Mom really I did." I whispered, sobbing. Mom wrapped her arms around me.

"It's ok. I know you tried."

"I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything to stop her from dying." I cried.

"Shhhh. It's ok."

I sobbed harder. My mom stayed with me as I cried. They left about an hour later.

XXXX

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Marcus left for the hotel at 7:45 pm. He felt horrible about what he said to his sister. He got to the hotel and 8 sharp.

In the room it was him and 9 other people from the police force. He was in for a long night.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit of a filler. But the ending does help led into the next chapter.**


End file.
